


Scar Tissue

by itsalwayssunnyintaubate



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Gen, Incest, Mouth-to-Mouth, debster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyintaubate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter dropped a kiss on the top of Debra’s head.<br/>“I’m not letting you drive again…” he whispered, clutching her tighter.</p><p> </p><p>This short story is based on the ending of the 4th episode of the 8th season of Dexter. People were really mad we didn't get a mouth-to-mouth scene between Dexter and Debra, so I wrote it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so, if you find anything weird, PLEASE TELL ME.

Debra regained consciousness as soon as adrenaline rushed through her veins. Something was wrong. She wasn’t supposed to wake up, that much she knows. For a second she’s blinded by the light and in the next second she’s plunging back into the water, swimming back to the sinking car the anonymous guy laying on the ground catching his breath had just took her out of. _Dexter’s there_. And they were supposed to be there _together_. _She wasn’t supposed to wake up,_ for fuck’s sake.

Diving into the dirty water wasn’t the easiest thing to do and Debra wasn’t actually thinking clearly. She just went for it, despair coiling deep inside of her and taking control as she swam through the cold water. She opened the door and reached for the seatbelt, pulling her brother out of the car.

Once out of the car, she grabbed him across the chest and tried to swim to the surface, but she didn’t feel like she was moving at all. It was as if she was stuck in the same place, as if it didn’t matter how much she moved, how much force she used... she was seeing stars by the time they broke through the surface of the water, everything blurry and distant. She dragged her brother’s motionless frame to the shore, gasping for breath herself. She barely noticed the guy trying to help bring Dexter away from the water. She could only focus on Dexter. Dexter who didn’t seem to be breathing.

“Dex… Dexter, oh, my god…” she wanted to throw up, but she knew what to do. She was fucking _trained_ for it, goddamn it! Somehow in the background, the guy was calling an ambulance, but there was no time… Dexter wasn’t breathing! Why wasn’t he breathing? Dexter should be breathing _all the time_ … that’s a thing people do, right? Breathe.

Debra was shaking, cradling his brother’s head in her hands. She knew what to do. She was _trained_ to do this kind of shit… but, somehow, rescuing a random citizen was not the same thing. It was not a random citizen lying there on the ground, not breathing… it was Dexter! _How dare he not be breathing_? The _fucker_ …

She could feel her brother’s stubble tickle her cheek and her hand as she fit her mouth upon his, held his chin and closed his nose. She blew a breath into Dexter’s mouth and something inside her twisted. She thought about a dream she had once, in which she felt her brother’s lips on hers. It was not the same thing, but she could feel this twisted warmth spreading inside her chest and an immeasurable guilt taking a comfortable seat in her conscience.

She blew again. Dexter had soft lips and Debra didn’t know what to do with that information. She blew one more time, and one more after that… she felt as if she was far away from reality, somehow dislodged, misplaced.

Drifting away, she blew again, and the guy was saying an ambulance would come very soon. _Just keep calm, okay? They’ll be right here anytime now…_ she blew again, and felt Dexter’s body convulse beneath her.

Debra tried wrapping her own arms around herself; she was feeling cold and lost with a wonderful and horrible tingle on her lips, where their lips had touched... She could smell Dexter’s breath somehow, she realized. Some coffee and mouthwash and a smell that was only his and it was perfect in a way that made her want to punch something. A smell that was present when she was giving him mouth-to-mouth but she could swear she could still was still lingering. Maybe it was just her imagination, she thought as she shivered and looked at Dexter, who had turned to his side and was coughing so hard he was almost throwing up.

Debra could even fucking _taste_ him, and how fucked up that was… that even now, she knew she would never be able to fall asleep again without wanting to taste him again as bad as she wanted now. She wanted to scream and cry and hit someone and just hold Dexter, who was all on fours, still coughing and spitting dirty water.

“Dex… DEX!” Debra called, and her voice sounded hurt.

Everything was wrong. She reached out for him, touching his arms, shoulders… they were not supposed to wake up. _Neither of them_. Derek slowly stopped coughing and leaned back on his heels. He reached back for Debra, a speck of desperation in the way he grabbed her forearms and forced her to look at him in the eye.

“… the fuck, Deb?” she flinched at his voice tone, but he called her ‘Deb’. He looked as if he was trying to find something in her eyes and, whatever it was, it was freaking him out every second more.

“Dex?” she tried again, her voice small. She sounded so young, even to herself. Dexter’s face fell, then, and he pulled her sister to his chest in one fluid movement. Debra couldn’t even find it in herself to protest, she just allowed herself to wrap her own arms around her brother’s waist, sighing and resting her head against his chest. In the distance, she could hear the ambulance approaching. Dexter dropped a kiss on the top of Debra’s head.

“I’m not letting you drive again…” he whispered, clutching her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Tell me what you think? And lemme know if there's anything weird in this, because I am Brazilian, so English is not my mother language and I am really insecure about this work... also, find me on tumblr: ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
